Dibawah Hujan
by naranari part II
Summary: Malam ini hujan deras dan Jimin masih saja menghendaki keinginannya pada Yoongi. Bts's fantict. Jimin. Yoongi. Yoonmin/Minyoon. It's GENDERSWITCH! I told you! So beware!


**Dibawah Hujan**

**Author: naranari**

**Cast: Jimin – Suga BTS**

**Mentioned! Jin**

**Romance, Drama**

**Oneshot**

**Warning! It's genderswitch. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoongi menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sangat kencang. Hingga suaranya mengagetkan Seokjin yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. Ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan kakak laki-lakinya yang seolah bertanya _'apa yang terjadi'_ dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Suara pintu tertutup dengan kencang terdengar lagi, dan Seokjin terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan anak itu." Seokjin mengelus dadanya kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Yoongi tidak melakukan apa-apa didalam kamar. Ia hanya berjalan bolak-balik sambil sesekali menyeka airmatanya yang keluar sedikit. Dia ini gadis ceria dan sudah dewasa, bagaimana bisa ia menangis seperti ini. Hanya karena melihat kekasihnya yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita lain.

Tapi serius! Yoongi benar-benar merasa sangat marah dan terkhianati. Jadi ini balasan cintanya selama dua tahun kepada Jimin, kekasihnya. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis dengan sangat kencang. Selama ini ia selalu memaafkan kesalahan kekasihnya. Seperti kekasihnya yang lupa menjemputnya, atau kekasihnya yang lupa dengan hari jadi mereka, atau kekasihnya yang keras kepala dan arogan.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa memaafkan Jimin lagi. Ia sudah tertangkap basah bersama dengan wanita lain. Yoongi duduk dipinggir ranjangnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berteriak keras seolah ia sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menganjal dihatiya.

"Arrgghhh!"

Seokjin terperanjat disofa hingga buku yang ia pegang jatuh kebawah. Ia menengok keatas, kearah kamar Yoongi. Sumber dari suara teriakan itu berasal. "Pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin." Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau mendengar rengekan menyebalkan Yoongi. Itu sangat menyiksa telinganya menurut Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Jimin terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang juga sedang berlalu-lalang. Jimin hanya ingin sampai dengan cepat kerumah Yoongi, menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi. _For god sake_, tadi itu Jimin melihat Yoongi didepan gerbang kampusnya. Dan sialnya Yoongi juga melihat ia sedang memegang tangan teman wanitanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bukan dengan sengaja memegang tangan Hyelim, hanya saja wanita itu sedang bernegosiasi dengannya dan ketika kesepakatannya _deal_ mereka pun berjabat tangan.

Sekali lagi, sialnya Yoongi melihat itu dan sepertinya kekasihnya sudah salahpaham dengannya. Jadi sekarang ia berniat untuk meminta maaf juga menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya. Jimin sudah hapal dengan tabiat kekasihnya yang sering _ngambek_ ini. Kalau sudah _ngambek_ Jimin harus berepot-repot ria untuk meminta maaf. Karena Yoongi itu—selain galak, juga sangat keras kepala.

Jimin sudah sampai dirumah Yoongi tidak lama setelahnya. Ia langsung turun dari motornya dan menggedor pintu rumah Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Noona,_ Yoongi _Noona_…tolong buka pintunya dan biarkan aku bicara." Jimin terus menggedor pintu itu. Seokjin yang kamarnya terletak dilantai bawah mendengar dengan jelas ketukan dipintu rumahnya dan suara Jimin yang memohon untuk dibukakan pintunya. Seokjin benci saat seperti ini, berada di atmosfer ketegangan karena adiknya yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Seokjin mengumpat sebelum pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Seokjin membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan muka memelas Jimin. "Jin _hyung_…" lirih Jimin. Seokjin mendengus lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Bertengkar lagi_, huh_?" Jimin hanya meringis menjawabnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar!" Jimin baru saja akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan sebelum pintu didepannya ditutup oleh Seokjin.

Pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka dan kepala Seokjin muncul dari baliknya. Yoongi sedang tengkurap sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_nya.

"Yoongi-ah, ada Jimin dibawah." Seokjin duduk disamping Yoongi dan melepas satu _earphone_nya.

"Uh?"

"Ada Jimin." Ulang Seokjin lagi. Air muka Yoongi berubah masam ketika mendengar nama Jimin. "Aku tidak mau bertemu. Katakan padanya."

Yoongi melesakkan wajahnya kebantal yang ada didepannya. Seokjin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya ia malas membujuk adiknya untuk menemui Jimin. Akhirnya Seokjin pergi dari kamar Yoongi.

Jimin yang sedari tadi menunggu Seokjin (sebenarnya ia menunggu Yoongi) hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Suara pintu terbuka memaksa Jimin untuk bangun (ia duduk diteras rumah Yoongi tadi) dan menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" Seokjin jadi tidak tega memberitahu Jimin. Lihat! Saat ini Jimin sedang menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada dengan mata yang seolah memohon seperti anak kecil. Seokjin menghela napas,

"Kau pulang saja Jimin, sepertinya Yoongi sudah lelah hari ini."

Seokjin sebisa mungkin menggunakan kata-kata halus untuk memberitahukan maksud Yoongi yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Jimin menunduk sedih, ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kekasih manisnya pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengansaat ini. Hanya saja Jimin tidak sanggup jika harus bertengkar dengan Yoongi. Selama ini jika mereka bertengkar (kebanyakan karena hal-hal kecil dan itu juga salah Jimin) tidak sampai lima jam kemudian mereka akan berbaikan lagi. Tapi kali ini Jimin merasa ini adalah puncak dari semua kesalahannya pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah _hyung_, tolong sampai salam dan maafku untuknya." Seokjin mengangguk. Jimin memandang keatas, kekamarnya Yoongi, sebelum beranjak pergi. Baru berjalan dua meter dari pintu rumah Yoongi, Jimin berbalik. Seokjin menyerngitkan alisnya melihat Jimin yang berputar kembali.

"Oh _hyung_ aku lupa. Tolong sampaikan cintaku juga untuknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin berjalan kembali. Seokjin sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Dasar bocah." Seokjin menatap Jimin yang sudah berbelok kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

Sejak kepulangannya dari rumah Yoongi dua hari lalu, Jimin belum bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Telpon dan pesan untuk Yoongi juga diabaikan olehnya. Jimin jadi bingung sendiri. Yoongi marah sungguhan padanya? Padahal sebelumnya jika ia membuat kesalahan pasti Yoongi akan segera memaafkan. Yoongi itu tipe yang mudah marah tapi mudah juga memaafkan.

Jimin sudah seharian ini menunggu Yoongi mulai dari rumahnya, lalu menyusul ke kampusnya, tapi Yoongi tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jimin jadi rindu dengan kekasihnya itu. Biasanya pagi-pagi ia akan mendapat ocehan dari Yoongi tentang kebiasaannya bangun siang. Atau ketika jam makan siang Yoongi akan datang ke kampusnya (karena kampus mereka berbeda) dan membawakan bekal makan siang.

Bahkan Jimin kangen dengan momen-momen mereka.

Park Jimin kangen dengan Min Yoongi-_nya_.

Hingga menjelang malam Yoongi tidak juga terlihat. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyeruak didada Jimin. Ia takut kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa, karena Jimin mengenal dengan baik kekasihnya itu. Ceroboh dan tidak takut dengan apapun adalah sifat Yoongi yang harus Jimin antisipasi kalau tidak ada dirinya disekitar Yoongi.

Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik—menurutnya—Jimin segera menuju rumah Yoongi, lagi. Tidak peduli jika Seokjin maupun Yoongi sendiri (kalau ada dirumah) akan mengusirnya. Niatnya untuk berkunjung _kan_ baik, untuk meminta maaf, pasti ia tidak akan diusir.

Ketika Jimin keluar rumah, langit sudah menunjukan tandanya akan segera turun hujan. Jadi ia menyiapkan mantel hujan dan juga payung yang sekiranya akan berguna nanti. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, Jimin segera melesat menuju rumah Yoongi.

.

.

.

Rumah Yoongi terlihat sepi dari depan. Mobil Seokjin yang biasanya diparkir didepan juga tidak terlihat. Apa penghuni rumah pergi semua? Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu men_dial_ nomor Yoongi.

Didering kelima panggilan dijawab.

Jimin berdehem sebentar, ia gugup. Akhirnya setelah seharian Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi, sekarang kekasihnya itu mau menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Yoongi _noona_,"

Tidak ada suara hingga beberapa detik.

"Yoongi _noona_ kau disana?"

Kini Jimin benaran khawatir pada Yoongi, suaranya saja menunjukan betapa ia khawatir. Tapi setelah itu terdengar suara Yoongi dari seberang.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin menyerngit, suara Yoongi terdengar sangat kecil dan lemah, seperti ia sedang flu.

"_Noona_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Sedikit tidak percaya pada perkataan Yoongi. Jimin sangat tahu kekasihnya itu, bagaimana saat ia jujur dan bagaimana saat ia berbohong.

Dan kali ini Yoongi sedang berbohong.

"_Noona_, apa kau menangis?"

Yoongi disebrang telpon terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Jimin. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu? Apa ia mudah dibaca?

Dengan gugup Yoongi menjawab, "Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!"

_Ya, kau menangis_ noona. Kegugupan disuara Yoongi malah memperjelas semuanya. Jimin menghela napas, kepalanya ia dongakan untuk melihat ke jendela kamar Yoongi. Disana Jimin melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari tangannya mengusap wajah.

Benar kan, pasti sedang menangis.

"_Noona_, kau masih marah padaku?" Jimin melembut. Pegangan pada ponselnya mengencang.

"Aku tidak marah padamu!"

Ugh, Jimin gemas sekali pada Yoongi. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak mau jujur? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Yoongi saat ini.

"_Noona_! Aku tahu kau berbohong!" Jimin sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi berjengit mendengar teriakan dari Jimin. "_Noona_, aku tahu kau marah padaku karena tempo hari kau melihatku dengan teman wanitaku! Kau salah paham _noona_!"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang mendesak untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, apalagi kalau sampai Jimin tahu. Pokoknya Yoongi harus bertahan.

"_Noona_, tolong keluarlah sebentar. Temui aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jimin kembali melembut. Tadi tanpa sadar ia sudah mengeluarkan emosinya. Itu tidak bagus, karena menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi tidak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jadi Jimin berusaha untuk selembut mungkin, berharap Yoongi akan luluh dan mau menemuinya.

Tapi yang Jimin dapatkan adalah sambungan telpon yang diputus. Jimin menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Yoongi memutuskan percakapan dengannya? Apa sekarang kekasihnya itu benar-benar marah padanya?

"_Noona_, tolong beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" Jimin berteriak dari bawah jendela kamar Yoongi. Pokoknya mala mini juga masalahnya dengan Yoongi harus diselesaikan. Jimin memang pemuda penuh tekad dan arogan. Tapi memaksa adalah cara terakhir yang akan ia lakukan jika Yoongi tetap tidak mau menemuinya.

Kini langit kian gelap dan suara gemuruh sudah terdengar meski samar. Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan berderap pelan mendekati jendela. Gadis itu ingin melihat atau memastikan jika Jimin masih berada disana. Bukannya apa, tapi malam ini hujan akan turun dan sepertinya Jimin masih memaksakan kehendaknya agar Yoongi mau menemuinya.

Yoongi mengintip sebentar dari balik gorden. Jimin masih disana. Ia masih meneriakan keinginanya untuk bertemu Yoongi. Yoongi menghela napasnya dan kembali ke ranjang. Ia tidak berniat untuk menemui Jimin. Biarlah kekasihnya it uterus berteriak seperti orang gila dibawah sana. Nanti kalau sudah lelah Jimin pasti akan pulang.

Ya, Yoongi yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara petir yang sangat kencang. Hari sudah sangat malam, Yoongi melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada jendela kamar. Diluar sana hujan sangta deras membahasi bumi, ditambah dengan petir yang kadang-kadang datang.

Terbangun dengan tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi tidak bisa lagi memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya ia bangun dari ranjang dari berderap menuju jendela. Niatnya ingin melihat keadaan diluar, tetapi Yoongi terkesiap ketika melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan.

Yoongi memperjelas penglihatannya, air hujan dan gelapnya malam menghalangi pandangannya. Dia seorang lelaki, Yoongi bisa melihatnya dari rambut pendeknya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa memastikan siapa gerangan yang sedang berdiri dibawah sana. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi membuka kaca jendelanya.

Sekali lagi Yoongi terkesiap, ia bahkan mundur satu langkah saking kagetnya. Itu Jimin! Lelaki yang sedang berdiri dibawah hujan itu Jimin! Jimin kekasihnya?!

Dada Yoongi dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak yang menyakitkan. Kenapa Jimin masih disini? Yoongi pikir, dengan mengabaikannya Jimin akan menyerah kemudian pulang. Tetapi, oh tidak! Bahkan Jimin kehujanan dibawah sana. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya,ia dilema, haruskah ia turun dan memaafkan Jimin, atau tetap egois dengan membiarkannya?

.

.

.

Jimin menengok keatas, ia melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir. Yoongi sudah bangun rupanya. Jimin sebenarnya sudah sangat kedinginan. Dia hampir satu jam kehujanan disini. Tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf dengan Yoongi. Hujan bukanlah halangan untuknya.

"Yoongi _noona_, aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Jadi bisakah kau…bisakah kau berbicara dengaku! Kumohon _noona_!"

"Aku akan terus berdiri disini sampai kau mau mendengarkanku, _noona_!"

Jimin berteriak diantara suara hujan yang deras. Ia sangat yakin kalau Yoongi akan mendengarnya. Dan memang benar, Yoongi mendengar teriakan Jimin, Yoongi menghampiri jendela dan membuka kacanya.

Jimi tersenyum lega melihat Yoongi. Gadisnya itu baik-baik saja walau sedikit berantakan, mungkin efek bangun tidur. Tetapi pancaran kecantikannya tidak pudar meski kini sudah malam. Yoongi masih terlihat cantik dan sangat manis, apalagi dengan ia mengenakan piyama sutranya. Benar-benar cantik.

Jimin tesenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi. "Akhirnya kau mendengarkanku _noona_."

"Jimin, apa yang kaulakukan ditengah hujan seperti ini! Apa kau mau sakit!" Yoongi juga berteriak, mencoba melawan suara hujan.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan _noona_. Yang penting kau mau menemuiku."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Kekasihnya itu sungguh sangat keras kepala. Jimin selalu menghendaki keinginannya, tidak peduli jika keinginanya itu merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin pulanglah! Ini sudah malam dan sedang hujan! Kau bisa sakit!"

"Tidak apa _noona_. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

Yoongi mengerang.

"Yoongi _noona_, apa yang kaulihat tempo hari itu adalah kesalahpahaman. Aku…aku tidak pernah menduakanmu dengan wanita lain. Saat itu aku sedang berjabat tangan dengan temanku, namun sayangnya kau melihatnya. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mengartikan itu semua. Tapi kau salahpaham _noona_. " Jimin menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu, bahkan sedetikpun aku tidak pernag berpikiran untuk menduakanmu. Karena pikiranku semuanya hanya tertuju padamu. Aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Membahagiakanmu adalah prioritasku dan mencintaimu adalah kewajibanku. Jadi _noona_, kumohon mengertilah."

Jimin melemah diucapan terakhirnya, ia sudah tidak kuat, kepala sangat pening. Tidak, Jimin tidak boleh menyerah. Selama Yoongi belum memberikan maafnya, maka Jimin akan tetap berdiri untuk meminta maaf.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlalu terharu mendengarkan pernyataan Jimin. Ia tidak pernah tahu Jimin bisa seperti ini; memohon padanya. Karena yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin adalah lelaki keras kepala, arogan dan penuh pemaksaan. Memohon dan mengemis adalah hal yang terakhir yang akan dilakukannya.

Dan pernyataan cinta Jimin tadi telah meluluhkan hatinya. Selama ini Jimin hanya memberikan perhatiannya untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya tapi Jimin tidak pernah mengungkapkannya menggunakan bahasa verbal.

"Yoongi _noona_, aku minta maaf padaku jika telah membuatmu salah paham. Aku mencintaimu Yoongi _noona_. Selamanya."

Yoongi sudah tidak sanggup lagi, jadi ia berlari secepatnya keluar dari kamar. Yoongi tertatih saat menuruni tangga dan bergegas membuka pintu. Ia melihat Jimin disana, hatinya kembali sesak. Jiminnya terlihat sangan pucat dengan bibir yang membiru dan bergetar.

Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaganya menerobos hujan, ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya basah kuyup bahkan Yoongi tidak memakai sandal! Tapi itu tida penting, karena Yoongi butuh Jimin untuk dipelukya.

Yoongi menubruk tubuh basah Jimin dan memeluk lehernya. Ia sedikit berjinjit unutk menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jimin. Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan sangat membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Yoongi. Meghirup wangi khas rambut Yoongi yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia rasakan.

"Cukup Jimin! Sudah cukup berbicaranya. Jangan berbicara lagi!" Yoongi meneteskan airmatanya.

"Yoongi _noona_, kau memaafkanku?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan kencang, "Iya Jimin! Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih _noona_. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian tubuh Jimin ambruk dalam pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi terkesiap sambil menahan tubuh Jimin. Yoongi merasakan hawa panas yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Jimin. Kekasihnya demam, tentu saja. Sudah berapa lama Jimin kehujanan dibawah sini? Jadi Yoongi memapahnya, meski sedikit kesulitan, menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuh Jimin disofa dan membuka sepatunya. Yoongi sedikit ragu saat akan membuka baju Jimin. Duh, tidak ada orang selain dirinya dirumah ini, kakaknya Seokjin sedang tugas diluar kota. Yoongi bingung kalau tidak diganti bajunya Jimin pasti akan semakin demam. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jimin dengan handuk lalu menyelimutinya. Setelahnya ia mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan berganti pakaian.

Jimin terbangun karena kepalanya sangat pening dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia melihat sekitar dan bingung dengan keberadaanya. Dimana dia saat ini? Ingatan semalam berkelebat, hujan, Yoongi, pelukan, pingsan.

Jadi Jimin masih berada dirumah Yoongi? Tapi dimana kekasihnya itu. Jimin melihat tubuhnya, pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang ia pakai semalam hanya saja ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yoongi mungkin malu saat ingin mengganti bajunya. Jimin berdehem dan berdiri menuju dapur, ia sangat haus.

Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau sup yang sangat harum dari dapur. Jimin melangkah lebih cepat dan menemukan Yoongi disana sedang memasak. Yoongi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin karena ia membelakangi pintu dapur. Jimin maju pelan-pelan tanpa suara dan saat sudah dekat dengan Yoongi, ia segera memeluk kekasihnya.

"Astaga!" Yoongi berjengit kaget saat sepasanga lengan melingkari pinggangnya. "Jimin! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Yoongi. "Kau masak sup?" tanyanya. Yoongi mengangguk dan mematikan kompornya kemudian Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jimin. Tangan halus Yoongi mengusap wajah Jimin. "Demammu sudah turun. Syukurlah."

Jimin memejamkan matanya saat Yoongi membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Demi tuhan, Jimin sudah sangat rindu dengan sentuhan Yoongi. Jimin menarik Yoongi lebih dekat lagi padanya. "Terima kasih _noona_ sudah mau memaafkanku."

Kedua tangan Yoongi membelai dada Jimin dan tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi mencium bibirnya. "Ya, sama-sama Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum bahagia saat Yoongi sudah memaafkannya. Jimin menarik tengkuk Yonngi dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Bibir Jimin mengecup dengan sangat lembut bibir Yoongi. Oh, Jimin juga rindu bibir Yoongi. Bibir yang sangat manis dan membuatnya ketagihan. Kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menyenangkan, bahkan Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah Jimin masuk kedalamnya.

Ciuman intens mereka membuat Yoongi kehabisan napas. Ia mendorong dada Jimin untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Tapi Jimin hanya sebentar membiarkan Yoongi mengambil napas, karena setelahnya Jimin kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun. Membuat Yoongi kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi _noona_. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

End

.

.

.

.

Well, ini cuma iseng doang nulis beginian.

Ya, boleh dibilang sih ini sebagai permohonan maaf dari author.

Karena setelahnya authornya ga bisa update untuk seminggu lamanya

Hahahahahaha.


End file.
